


Hope vs Hope

by 200GameAcidTrip (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Naegiri and Komahina if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/200GameAcidTrip
Summary: A war between Ultimate Hopes... What good can it do? Can one hope be said truly to be greater than the other?
More to the point, why are Kirigiri and Komaeda doing this again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt posted (by someone else) to my friend chiaki73's tumblr. She doesn't do writing prompts as it turns out. I, however, felt like doing this.

"We have been over this before, Komaeda."

"And yet, you're always too wrong to convince me that his hope is greater than Hinata's."

"Face it, Naegi is the only one I know who could 'bring the Ultimate Hope', as you put it. The effect he's had on the ragtag bunch that the headmaster," Kirigiri seemed almost sickened to say that last word, "calls a class has been incredible. Even Enoshima has calmed down a little, and she seemed to relish in chaos and acts of violence all the time before. I saw something different in Naegi on our first day, and upon investigation, I can only conclude that he makes everyone around him forget their cares and feel... hopeful. Are you saying you doubt the word of the Ultimate Detective?"

" _You've got that wrong._ " Komaeda's reply sent a chill up a couple of spines. "Hope is an absolute good, not just fluff to put a superficial smile on the hopeless masses. They say the man who has hope has everything... and I have found that man in Hinata. Don't you see it? His beautiful, beautiful hope, shining all around him, putting the lesser hope to shame simply by existing? Of course you don't. Because you'll never know true hope. Because you haven't accepted Hinata as the one who can lead the world to a hopeful future, with trash like me under his heel..." His ranting descended into quiet giggling while clutching himself.

"First of all, that's frankly repellent. Second, Hinata hasn't done any of the good Naegi has. Half of your class - the one you say will become Soldiers of Hope under Hinata - have barely even talked to him, let alone signed up to the hope cause. And the others just use him as an intermediary for their friends in the Reserve Course."

"Ah, but Hinata doesn't have to talk at all! He just stands there and radiates hope, brightening the world and erasing all despair! Oh, to be in a world where Hinata has brought enough hope to create world peace!"

\---------

Across the lunch table, Hinata and Naegi were silently, powerlessly, watching the catfight unfold.

"We're going to be here a while, aren't we?"

"Yep. Komaeda can go on forever whenever he's talking about hope or trying to defend my honour, so when he's given the opportunity to discuss both..."

"But Kirigiri is determined, too! That's kind of one of the best things about her."

"Tell you what, Naegi. 1000 yen says Kirigiri tires herself out first."

"1000 yen says it's Komaeda."

Seeing no reason to continue talking when the bet had been sealed, Hinata sat back, sipped at his orange juice and casually spectated the verbal carnage going on before him.


End file.
